


Just Like Fire

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe is a bitch, Cigarettes, Don't Read This, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, i might add on to it if people like it idk, i wrote this in a very short amount of time, not really but they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the one time their Kwamis don't work, a fire starts. The whole class is accounted for except for a certain girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> What is this shit even tbh im sorry for this garbage

    The battle against the villain was tough, taking two whole hours of fighting before they finally cleansed the akuma of it's negative energy. When they finished, they were spent and their kwamis even more so. Neither Marinette nor Adrien had any food for their partners, letting them rest though since multiple akuma attacks in a day were rare. They made it back to the school in time as the rest of the students flooded in and resumed their classes. Marinette took her own attendance, seeing if the whole class had gotten back alright. It seemed that everyone had, everyone except a certain blonde haired menace. Her teacher was a bit slower to realize the prissy girl's absence and since Marinette still stood, she sent her to go and search for none other than the Chloe that haunted every moment of her waking existence. She hurried to the bathroom, knowing that it was likely she was reapplying any makeup she messed up and adjusting her frazzled hair. Mari's eyes widened as she entered the room and noticed none other than Chloe lighting a cigarette.

    She cleared her throat, watching as the mayor's daughter gasped in shock. She tossed her cigarette to the floor, stomping on it before grabbing Marinette and shoving her into a stall. The raven-haired fashion designer gasped as her shoulder slammed against the wall. Chloe would never let her father figure out she had smoked, that was something she promised never to do. Instead, she knocked over the trash can and set fire to all that was in it. The sheer amount of paper caused a pretty big fire, big enough that it made it impossible for her to get out of the bathroom. She screamed, unknowing what to do. Her kwami was still in her purse, snoozing and it was highly unlikely she would be able to transform her to Ladybug at the moment. Chloe had already made her way out of the school, pulling the fire alarm on her way. The blaring sounds pierced through the silence of the classrooms. Despite having done drill after drill, the classes all dashed out of the school in a panic. The fire had already begun to spread, the heat of the inferno teasing the escaping students' skin.

    Adrien immediately saw Alya being held back by a grief-stricken Nino as he was freed from the confines of the smoke-filling school building. His stomach dropped when he understood why they looked the way they did, Marinette had still not gotten out. Everyone else seemed to have gotten out fine, everyone except the girl that he had yearned to learn more about. The teachers tried to get him to move back some, away from the burning building but he didn't budge. Every sound was muffled, his mind in overdrive as he tried to think of what to do. He breathed in, pushing past the teachers and running into the school despite hearing screams of protest behind him. He ignored any of their fearful cries, knowing that if he didn't at least try to save her he would never live it down. He was Chat Noir, he had a duty to save the people of Paris and even when he can't costume up he still knew what he had to do. It was pretty impossible to navigate the school, the smoke felt like needles stabbing at his eyes. His throat burned in a plea for fresh air. Still he fought on, making it to the bathroom which is where he assumed she would be.

    The bathroom door didn't want to budge, his skin felt like he was being cooked as he pushed and pushed against the door. He stepped back and ran forward, shoulder out first as he slammed against the door and watched it swing right off its hinges. Not exactly what he expected but it was good enough, the boy stepping on into the room and looking around. He was disheartened at first, afraid she was not there but as soon as he turned to leave he heard the sound of someone crying. He spun his head around, looking at one of the closed stalls, one that had sadly been blocked by a piece of debris. He felt the fire against him, leaving haunting marks on his body to remind him of the disaster. He knew that Adrien was in no way capable of moving the burning object but a certain cat was. The blond struggled to breathe, let alone talk but he still managed to transform into his persona.

    "C-cataclysm!" He managed, slamming his hand against the roadblock before untransforming to not hurt Plagg. He ripped open the stall door, a (hopefully) passed-out Marinette with a tear-stained face. He picked her up, bridal style, and ran as fast as he could. He ran through thick smoke, painful fire that left burns of his legs, and through the ruins of the school entrance before he finally managed to make it outside. He could barely see, his skin covered in ash and dust. What he assumes to be a firefighter runs on up, grabbing Marinette from him right before he felt his legs give out. They were screaming out in pain, the adrenaline wearing off and the true pain of the event shooting through his body. He didn't know when it happened but he passed out, his mind never once leaving Marinette.

* * *

    "Adrien!" She screamed, sitting up in the clinical white bed. She looked around, noting that Alya and her parents were there but no Adrien to be seen. Alya's face had clear signs of having cried, eyes puffy and bloodshot. She didn't hug her, not wanting to hurt any of the injuries her dear friend may have sustained. As happy as she was that her parents and friends were okay, her mind repeated his name over and over in her head as if the second she stopped his name would be lost to time. Alya smile left her face, seemingly reading her friends mind.

    She let out a sigh before looking out the hospital door. "Adrien is in another room, he is currently unresponsive and the doctors are unsure about whether or not he'll wake up from the coma-like state that he is in right now." Her usually sassy, fired up friend somberly spoke, tears in her eyes. Marinette had no time to be surprised at her sudden sadness as she felt like her heart was breaking. Her eyes flooded with tears, leaking down her scratched face and onto the blanket she had draped over her body. "We've got to go, Mari. Visiting hours are over, see you tomorrow." Alya whispered, kissing her forehead before heading out. Her parents both took time to kiss her head and place down a bag of sweets for her before leaving and closing the door.

    The kwami flew out, grabbing a cookie from the bag of sweets and chomping away before she spoke to Marinette. "Marinette, I know you want to keep Chat Noir's identity secret but I think it's for the better I tell you now. Adrien is Chat, his kwami has been helping him heal and get better. That's why he is currently unresponsive, it's much safer for the both of them to do this right now." Her kwami's voice was broken and sad, unlike her usual cheerful demeanor. 

    "C-chat is Adrien? I can't lose them both, I just can't." She choked out, a new wave of tears spilling down her cheeks. Her kwami patted her cheek, smiling some before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

    "He'll be fine Mari, Adrien is a very strong person. He knew this would happen, that he could die from running back into the flames. He also knew though that his friend was in trouble and sometimes people are worth dying for. That dumb kitty loves you, both sides of you. He's taken hit after hit for you, regardless of if it would result in injury or even death. It's your turn to decide whether you like both sides of him of if only one side appeals to you."

    Marinette grew red in the face at her comment, unsure of her true feelings for him but before she could consider it she was taken over by emotion. "That stupid cat! Stupid, stupid, stupid! If he died then what would I have done? He is such an idiot-" She had been yelling out, only to be cut off by someone.

    "Is that anyway to treat your hero, princess?" A smug looking Chat Noir asked, his voice still thick with pain but he knew he had to see her. She frowned at his presence, watching as he walked over and sat on her bed next to her. She would have punched him or something but knew that he was probably in absolute agony, yet he still wore that large cheshire grin that made her heart melt. He would never admit that to him though.

    "Adrien, I need to tell you something." The seamstress whispered, her eyes looking up into his own emerald green. Before he could cut her off and before she could change her mind, she spoke again. "I'm Ladybug, the strong Ladybug is just weak Marinette." Her voice was laced with sadness, though she truly believed every word she uttered. She watched as Chat raised a brow, obviously surprised in several ways. He let his disguise go away, his eyes still not leaving the bluebell orbs she had. His head shook, a light laugh coming out though he gripped his chest as even the small laugh sent a sharp pain throughout his body.

    "You are joking, right? You are amazing, Mari. You have the cutest smile, a sea of freckles that I could get lost in. The way your skin against mine feels like pure energy, electricity coursing through my veins. You have the most amazing personality, creative-filled ideas, and don't get me started on your bravery. It's hard for me to say this, I don't even remember when I last said this but I love you. I love both sides of you, the hero and the talented designer." He passionately spoke, honesty clear throughout the entire statement. It made Marinette's face glow a bright red, eyes widen at him like he was insane.

    She sighed, letting out a breath and calming herself down before explaining her own feelings. "I've liked you for a long time, Adrien. Ever since that day you gave me your umbrella even if it left you vulnerable to the rain. It took me longer to realize I also loved Chat, though the way you saved me on a daily basis without so much of a hesitant thought. I love both sides of you too, even if your puns do drive me insane." Before she knew it, her lips were locked with her crush in a deep and loving kiss.

    _"You're so worth every time I save you, your smiles and quick whips keep me going. Thank you for being my hero, my lady."_

 

 


End file.
